dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shinhwa
600px 'Shinhwa' *'Nombre:' Shinhwa (신화) *'Número de miembros: '''6 hombres *'Orígen: Corea del Sur *'''Género: R&B / Pop / Hip hop *'Color oficial:' Naranja *'Nombre fanclub: '''Shinhwa' ChangJo *'''Debut: 24 Marzo 1998 *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment (1998-2003) **Good Entertainment (2003-2008) **Open World Entertainment (2008-2011) **Shinhwa Company (2011 - Presente) Carrera El grupo debutó en M.Net's KM Music Bank en 1998 bajo SM Entertainment. Son considerados unas de las mayores estrellas, no sólo en Corea, sino en toda Asia, llegando a vender las entradas de sus conciertos en menos de un minuto. Llevan el éxito a todo lo que tocan. Aunque no sólo son conocidos por su música, los distintos miembros del grupo han participado en dramas y películas, incrementando así su popularidad en el mundo del espectáculo. Actualmente es un grupo bien conocido en todo Asia. 'Shinhwa' (신화/神話) Es un grupo coreano de seis chicos que debutó el 24 de marzo del año 1998 con la canción 해결사 (Hae Gyeol Sa). Enseguida empezaron a ganar popularidad entre los jóvenes del país y con su segundo single 으쌰! 으쌰! (Eusha! Eusha!) se colocaron entre los primeros puestos de las listas coreanas. Después de esto, todo fue hacia arriba, gracias a la perfecta combinación de sus voces y a la sincronía de sus coreografías de las que se hicieron notar, llegando a superar en menos de 2 años a los reyes del momento, H.O.T., ambos de la misma compañía, SM Entertainment. Realmente lo que mejor puede definir a este grupo es su nombre "Shinhwa" que significa "Mito" o "Leyenda" y eso es lo que realmente son, se han convertido en una leyenda en la historia de la música coreana. Han sacado once álbumes oficiales y algunos especiales en Navidad y verano. En el año 2003, Shinhwa se separó de la compañía que los lanzó a la fama, SM Enternainment y se unieron a Good Enternainment por algunos problemas con SM. Después de su séptimo disco cada miembro ha seguido su carrera en solitario, aunque el grupo no había roto, algunos se lanzaron a su carrera actoral (Eric recibió un premio por su película y Dongwan otro por el mejor actor revelación del 2005), como modelos, cantantes o presentadores de diversas cadenas. En el 2005 se realizó Battle Shinhwa en la cadena M.net, donde cada miembro escogió a un candidato para hacer un nuevo grupo. Los miembros del grupo pasaron por el servicio militar. El 23 de marzo del 2012, lanzaron su 10mo álbum llamado "The Return", haciendo su comeback después de estar 4 años inactivos como grupo, promocionando su canción principal Venus. El 16 de mayo del 2013, lanzaron su 11vo álbum ‟THE CLASSIC”,'' con este álbum alcanzaron un gran éxito, ya que llegaron a ser los primeros en muchas tablas y con su canción promocional "''This Love" ''ganaron ocho trofeos de los distintos programas musicales, declarando así que Shinhwa es y será por siempre una ''LEYENDA. Integrantes thumb|550px ' (izquierda a derecha):' Andy, Eric, Junjin, Minwoo, Hyesung, Dongwan * Eric (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) * Lee Min Woo (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) * Kim Dong Wan (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Shin Hye Sung (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Jun Jin (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) * Andy (Maknae, Rapero y Bailarín) Discografia Corea 'Albums ' 'Seasonal Albums' 'Greatest Hits Albums' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' ''' Japón' 'Albums' 'Singles' 'Live Albums' Colaboraciones *1999.12.15 Christmas In SMTown: **Jingle Bell - SMTown **Merry Christmas - Shinhwa *2000.12.08 Christmas Winter Vacation In SMTown.com: **Waiting For White Christmas - SM Town **Prayer - Shinhwa **Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer - Shinhwa **White Paradise - Shinhwa *2001.12.04 Christmas Winter Vacation In SMTown.com - Angel Eyes: **Angel Eyes - SMTown **We Wish You a Merry Christmas - Shinhwa **White Love - Shinhwa *2002.06.10 Summer Vacation in SMTown.com: **Summer Vacation - SMTown **HERO - Shinhwa *2002.12.06 2002 Winter Vacation in SMTown.com – My Angel My Light: **CD 1: ***My Angel, My Light - SM Town ***Only This Time - Shinhwa **CD 2: ***Dear My Family - SM Town ***Snow Baby - Dong Wan, Jun Jin & Fly to the Sky ***I Miss You - Shoo, Eric, Andy, Shinvi ***Look Out the Window - Moon Hee Jun & Min Woo *2003.06.18 2003 Summer Vacation in SMTown.com: **Hello! Summer! – SMTown **I Pray 4 U (Remix) – Shinhwa *2001 Guardian Angel - Shinhwa & other korean artist Películas *2002: Emergency act 19 (cameo) Programas *Love letter (2003-2007) *X-Man (2003-2007) *Let's cokeplay battle Shinhwa (2005) *Hello Counselor (2012) *Shinhwa broadcast (2012) *Happy Together 3 (2013) *People Inside (2013) (episodio 353 - 354) *Running Man (2013) (episodios 160 y 161) Premios Curiosidades *Son considerados como 'reyes' del K-pop junto a H.O.T. *Shinhwa es el grupo más longevo de la historia del K-pop, ya que normalmente a los 5 u 6 años, los grupos se separan y siguen su carrera individualmente. *Aseguran de que no ser por el éxito de ventas de su segundo álbum T.O.P, Shinhwa hubiera dejado de existir. *El apodo del grupo era "Beast-Idol". *Los chicos de Shinhwa fueron el primer grupo en establecer un saludo oficial, algo que ya es muy común en muchísimos grupos del K-pop. *Son conocidos por ser los reyes de los programas de entretenimiento. *El tercer álbum, Only One, se estancó en las listas de éxitos coreanas por más de 24 semanas. *Shinhwa fue el primer grupo idol en hacer una coreografía junto con sillas y micrófonos de pie. *Llevan a sus espaldas más de 140 premios, sin incluir los ganados individualmente. *Entre las "parejas" que las fans hacen de Shinhwa, encontramos el RicSung (Eric y Hyesung) al que las fans denominan Agua y Aceite. Tambien esta la pareja JinSung llamados ''The Birds . *Shinhwa fue el primer grupo idol en ser solistas mientras el grupo aún estaba activo. *Antes de su debut tenían que esperar a que H.O.T terminara de ensayar para ellos continuar con sus prácticas y despues limpiar sus desastres. *Eric afirmó que si Andy no hubiera vuelto para las promociones de su quinto álbum, Perfect Man, el grupo se hubiera disuelto. *Young Saeng se considera un gran fan. *Shinhwa ha sido de los muy pocos grupos que ha actuado frente al público norcoreano. *Se les conoce como el grupo mas "rebelde" del K-pop. Todo lo contrario que H.O.T. ya que SM Entertainment no permitía que los miembros de H.O.T. miraran siquiera a mujeres bailando, e incluso no se les permitia citarse con chicas mientras que a los miembros de Shinhwa se les permitía salir a lugares públicos y clubs en vez de practicar. *Shinhwa fue el primer grupo K-pop en hacer puenting (también conocido por "bungee" en inglés). *Su canción "Once in a lifetime" se convirtió en una de las canciones dedicadas a la Copa Mundial de fútbol del equipo de Corea. *En el cuarto álbum hicieron un photobook desnudos. Fueron el primer grupo y a pesar de ser un tabú, las copias limitadas se agotaron en menos de un día. *Shinhwa fue el primer grupo coreano en establecer un concierto en Singapur. *Cuando su contrato con la SM Entertaiment estaba a punto de expirar, la empresa ofreció a Minwoo (bailarín principal) y a Shin Hyesung (cantante principal) renovar contrato, algo que ellos rápidamente rechazaron por no querer separarse de sus miembros. *En octubre de 2008, Eric se alistó para el servicio militar obligatorio, con DongWan en noviembre en un campo de entrenamiento del ejército en Gongju. Jun Jin se alistó el 22 de octubre de 2009. El 11 de enero de 2010, Andy también se alistó para el servicio militar obligatorio y fue el único miembro que sirvió 21 meses de servicio activo. Min Woo fue el último de los miembros en alistarse en febrero de 2010. Hye Sung está excento del servicio militar debido a las lesiones graves en la rodilla que se hizo durante un concierto en 2001. *El 1 de julio de 2011, Shinhwa se convirtió en el primer grupo de K-pop siendo dueños de su propia compañía de entretenimiento, “Shinhwa Company”. Es dirigida por Eric y Min Woo . La compañía gestiona el grupo en su conjunto, mientras que las actividades individuales son administradas por sus respectivas agencias. *En el famoso programa llamado Guerrilla Concert del 2001, consiguieron atraer a más de 15.000 personas, superando a sus anteriores competidores como H.O.T o S.E.S. *Es uno de lo grupos con más skinship del momento, gracias a su cercana amistad. *En el mes de julio del 2012, Shinhwa terminó oficialmente las promociones de su décimo disco con un gran éxito y aceptación por parte de las fans, cada uno de los integrantes continuaran en sus carreras individuales pero afirman regresar el 2013 considerando que será más importante. *El concierto de su décimo aniversario en dvd duró más de 3 horas y los chicos de Shinhwa no hicieron playback en ninguna de las canciones, algo nada común entre los grupos o solistas. *Con su comeback en el 2012, estrenaron un programa de entretenimiento donde podemos ver a los 6 miembros divertirse haciendo varias pruebas. El primer episodio de “Shinhwa Broadcast” fue transmitido el 17 de marzo de 2012. *A partir del episodio 33, Shinhwa Broadcast apareció con una nueva temporada, que consta de tutorías realizadas por maestros profesionales. *El 3 de septiembre de 2012, participaron junto a 2PM en un especial hecho por la MBC llamado God Of Victory. * Hyung jun ha expresando ha las preguntas sobre el regreso de SS501 reafirmando la admiracion de ellos a Shinhwa´´''Nuestros hyungs Shinhwa. Ellos son nuestro modelo a seguir, incluso mucho antes de que hiciesen su comeback como grupo y siempre los tuvimos presentes como ejemplo, y eso es lo que siempre hemos apuntado y dicho todo el tiempo. Esa es nuestra meta y propósito todo el tiempo.´´'' *El 16 de marzo de 2013, Shinhwa hizo su 15 Anniversary Concert en Seúl. Las 25.000 entradas se agotaron en 5 minutos y en para su Encore Concert, se vendieron 27.000 en 7 minutos. *El 7 de abril del 2013, Shinhwa Broadcast volvió a retrasmitirse después de un mes en ausencia por cambios de formato. A partir del episodio 50, el programa tratará de variedad casera. *El 4 de mayo de 2013 hicieron su primera aparición en el programa Saturday Night Live Korea, donde podemos ver a los miembros de Shinhwa hacer diferentes skit. Este programa en especial fue el que recibió más peticiones por parte del público para que los 6 chicos participaran en él. *El 16 de mayo de 2013, el nuevo álbum de Shinhwa "The Classic" fue revelado junto a su videoclip "This Love". El baile para su canción principal es vogue, algo nunca hecho por ningún otro grupo ni solista en el mundo del K-Pop. *Su programa Shinhwa Broadcast se tomará un receso debido al tour por Asia que tendrá el grupo hasta agosto. El programa volverá con un nuevo formato en septiembre. *Estrellas como SS501, Super Junior, Big Bang, EXO, MBLAQ, 2PM, INFINITE, siempre han declarado querer seguir los pasos de Shinhwa, ya que mantener una amistad tan fuerte y duradera es un reto para todos los idols actuales. *Cuando aparecieron en Running Man estaban todos menos Kim Dong Wan quien no pudo asistir y Shinhwa bromeando dijo que lo habian perdido en el mar. * Shinhwa Company anunció en su Facebook oficial que Dongwan ya no apareceria en Shinhwa Broadcast para centrarse en el nuevo cd del grupo y en sus actuaciones en películas y dramas. Enlaces *Shinhwa daum cafe oficial *Shinhwa Company Oficial *Shinhwa Company Youtube Oficial *Shinhwa Company Facebook Oficial *Shinhwa Company Twitter Oficial *Oficial Japon Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|► Shinhwa -Resolver- thumb|right|300px|► Shinhwa -Eusha Eusha- 'Japon' thumb|left|300px|► SHINHWA - '僕らの心には太陽がある 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|290px|► SM Town - Jingle Bellthumb|right|290px|► SMTOWN - Angel Eyes Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Shinhwa Company